Putus Satu Tumbuh Seribu XDD
by zelfriska lawliet
Summary: Disaat anggota Akatsuki ngebantuin orang lain buat move on & nyari pacar baru, (padahal mereka sendiri masih jones lol) gimana aksi mereka? XD


**Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Death Note belong to Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba (saya cuma pinjem namanya) lol**

**Rated : K**

**Cast : Akatsuki, Sasuke, Naruto, OC**

**Warning : OOC, abal banget lah DX sebenernya ini ff udah lamaaaaaaa banget aku apdet di catatan fb lol sekarang aku republish aja disini XD hehe semoga bisa menghibur, map kalo humornya kurang terasa. Abisnya saya mah apa atuh cuma author baru yang masih butuh banyak belajar XD hehe minta kritik n sarannya ya minna :3 **

**Happy reading **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" tiba - tiba suara menggelegar datang ke dalam rumah anggota akatsuki yang lagi hening itu.

" Hime-chan?" tanya Itachi yang langsung cengo ngeliat gadis manis dengan rambut berkibar-kibar lari ke arahnya sambil nangis bombay.

"Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Itachi serem!" gara-gara ngeliat muka Itachi yang tambah keriput kalo lagi cengo cewek itu malah makin kejer. itachi cuma bisa meratapi nasib karena harga dirinya sebagai klan Uchiha telah hilang (?)

"eh..eh, hime-chan kenapa?" tanya pein yang tau-tau dateng & meluk-meluk Hime karena otak mesumnya itu. Gara-gara suara cewek itu yang menggelegar ke seluruh ruangan. Sasori yang lagi mandi langsung kelagepan karena listrik mati padahal dia lagi sampoan (apa hubungannya? XD).

"Woy! nyalain aernya!" jerit Saso karena pedih di matanya. Deidara yang lagi pake lipstik jadi belepotan gara-gara kaget. Hidan yang lagi minum juga sampe nyemburin aernya ke si Kisame gara-gara ngedenger suara tangisan, jeritan, yang menggema itu (?)

"Aseem lu dan!" bentak Kisame yang mukanya udah kena sembur Hidan.

"Hadowh... gue jadi lupa tadi gue ngitung udah berapa yak?" gerutu Kakuzu yang kehilangan konsentrasinya yang lagi ngitung duit segepok itu (kaya amat XD).

"Cup..cup..cup Hime-chan sayang, kenapa nangis ? ada apa sih?" tanya Pein sok imut sambil terus mendekap cewek itu.

"Duh.. ada apaan sih ribut-ribut?" tanya Zetsu sambil ngorek kuping diikutin sama yang lain di belakangnya.

"Wah.. Hime-chan kenapa? tanya Tobi.

"Kok dateng-dateng nangis sih, woy lu apain pein anak orang sampe nangis gitu?" tanya Kisame sambil gigitin bungkus kwaci yang dari tadi belom kebuka.

"Kagak tau gue juga. Hime-chan, kenapa sayang? ayo cerita dond jangan nangis terus" kata Pein dengan nada gombal gembelnya. Akhirnya ga berapa lama Hime bisa agak tenang & duduk di sofa sambil ditemenin sama senpai-senpainya yang ga karu-karuan itu.

"Hiks..hiks.." gumamnya menahan tangis.

"Hime-chan, kenapa?ayo cerita donk. Jangan bikin penasaran gini" kata Deidara dan yang lainnya.

"A-aku..aku putus sama Ryuzaki!" kata hime. Semua sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Ryuzaki yang mana yak?" tanya Tobi melongo.

"Oh..si Ryuzaki, yang bongkok itu yak?" kata Kisame sambil ngupil yang menyebabkan sebuah bantal dari sofa sukses mendarat di mukanya yang ga mulus itu.

"Ryuzaki ganteng n pinter tauukk!" sela Hime yang ga rela pacar, eh mantan pacarnya dibilangnya begitu sama bangke ikan (?)

"Hm... tapi kayanya gantengan aku deh Hime-channn" kata Pein sambil ngedip - ngedipin mata ke Hime kaya orang cacingan.

"Eh, tapi emangnya kenapa kalian bisa putus?" Tanya Kakuzu.

"R-ryu, ryu bilang dia mau nyelesein urusannya sama si Kira dulu, jadi dia ga mau keganggu sama pacaran!huweee!" Hime pun nangis bombay lagi.

"Sarap ye tuh si bongkok, udah dapet cewek cakep eh, malah ngincer si Kira, sape lagi tuh?" tanya Pein dengan gaya onengnya. 'Oh,,mungkin Kira itu lebih bohay dari Hime kali yak, pinter juga tuh bocah' pikir Pein dalem hati sambil mikirin cewek bohay yang dia pikir si Kira (?) dasar mesum.

"Yaudah, yaudah ga usah nangis lagi Hime-chan kan cantik, pasti banyak yang suka" kata Sasori dengan senyuman super duper muanishnya kagak nahan saking manisnya sampe dikerubutin semut dah.

"Iya bener tuh... AH! gimana kalo Hime-chan cari pacar baru aja!" kata Deidara, yang langsung membuat Pein ngerapiin rambut pake napasnya yang bauk.

"Ehem..ehem.."

"Weh, bener juga tuh,eh tapi kayanya kata dewa Jashin pacaran itu dosa deh, jadi kayanya Hime harusnya bersyukur diputusin Ryuzaki" kata Hidan sok nasehatin, padahal nasehatnya dari Jashin sesat dan langsung aja kena bogem Pein di kepalanya.

"Anjriit! sakit tau!"

"Diem lu dasar sesat!" gerutu Pein.

"Tau lu Dan, masih aja baca kitab yang ga jelas gitu, hm,,, yaudah Hime cari pacar baru aja, di sekolah kan pasti banyak yang suka sama Hime, biar si Ryuzaki nyesel mutusin Hime xixixixixi" kata Deidara.

"T-tapi...siapa?" tanya Hime yang masih sesegukan.

"Ngapain jauh-jauh di sekolah sih, yang deket-deket aja napa di sini kan juga cowok semua ehem...ehem.." Pein mulai berlagak keren supaya kepilih jadi pacarnya Hime.

"Hm...iya juga ya" kata Kisame sambil mikir.

"Yaudah Hime-chan jadian sama gua aja yuk!" *Plak* Sasori langsung nembak tanpa basa-basi & berhasil ngebuat semuanya cengo.

"Woy! Playboy curut lo! alhasil Sasori mendapat hadiah gebukan bantal dari semua anggota akatsuki yang sebenernya pada iri sama Sasori yang udah punya cewek banyak tapi tetep aja ngincer Hime.

"Biasa aja kalee! bukan salah gue donk kalo gue punya cewek banyak, slahin nih muka gue yang terlalu ganteng, imut, n manis ini" kata Sasori bernarsis ria gak lupa pake kuahnya (?)

"Udah lupain aja Sasori hm... siapa ya?gimana klo... Itachi aja! Chi! gimana? lu mau ga jalan sama Hime?" Buseeet dah si Deidara napsu banget nawar - nawarin Hime udah kayak dagangan aja.

"Hm... gimna ya?gue sih terserah aja... " kata Itachi sok cool padahal dalem hati seneg banget bisa jalan sama cewek cakep. Secara selama ini cewek cewek yang ada pada takut sama dia soalnya keriput di mukanya disangka penuaan dini.

"Nah.. tuh Hime, si Itachi udah mau" kata Deidara yang udah kayak mak comblang.

"T...tapi...huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ga mau... ga mau!" Hime malah guling - guling nambah kejer. Dia belum siap menerima kenyataan kalo dia harus jalan sama orang yang udah penuaan dini (?)

"Eh,,,y-yaudah yaudah ganti ajajangan Itachi he..he.." Deidara mulai merhatiin temen - temennya satu - satu. Kakuzu, Kisame, Zetsu mukanya kaga ada yang bener. Ada juga Hidan yang lumayan tapi dari tadi komat - kamit ga jelas di pojokan udah gitu dia kaga mau pacaran ngikutin aliran sesatnya. Tobi,, Tobi,,, yaelah bocah! pikir Deidara dalem hati.

"Ehem...ehem..." deheman Pein bikin membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ngapa lu? batuk? minum racun tikus!" *plak*

"Ah, elu Dei, masa gitu sih sama gue, emang gue di sini ga keliatan apa dari tadi ga apa-apa sih gue mah kalo disuruh jalan sama Hime juga ikhlaaaass" kata Pein sambil senyum - senyum.

"Oh... jadi intinya lu mau kalo disuruh jadian sama Hime gitu?" kata Zetsu.

"Ya...gue sih fine fine aja" kata Pein sok inggris.

"Eits! kayaknya gawat kalo lu sampe jadian sama dia, kagak boleh pokoknya kagak boleh!" kata Deidara.

"Lah, kenapa?"

"Iya, gawat kalo lu sampe jadian sama jadian lu kan mesumnya tingkat dewa, dewa Jashin aja kalah mesumnya" kata Kisame.

"Enak aja! dewa Jashin kagak mesum! Dewa Jashin,,, ampunilah mereka" kata Hidan sambil komat kamit lagi.

"Tau lu Pein,si Konan aja kagak abis-abis masa mau nambah lagi" kata Kakuzu.

"Ye,,,si Konan kan lagi pulakm ini!"

"Pokoknya ga boleh!" Deidara sewot.

"Yaudah kenapa ga lu sendiri aja Dei?" ceplos Itachi yang langsung ngebuat muka Deidara merah semerah lampu lalu lintas (?)

"I...itukan, soalnya,,,"kata Deidara keputus malu, soalnya jiwanya Deidara udah kayak cewek biarpun dia sebenernya cowok, tapi ya mau gimana lagi dari pada diledekin mending bohong dikit ga apa apa lah. Padahal biarpun dia bohong temen-temennya juga udah pada tau.

"Pokoknya ya ga bisa aja!ya udah kita cari di sekolah aja!" kata Deidara frustasi.

"Hm...yaudah gini aja, besok gue kenalin sama adek gue deh, besok kita liat dia manggung sama temen-temennya gimana?" tanya Itachi.

"Enggak! enggak! gue udah ngitung anggaran kita buat seminggu ke depan nh, jadi kaga ada konser konseran!" omel Kakuzu sambil melotot takut duit kasnya dipake.

"Yaelah tenang aja gretong kaleee, tar tiketnya gue yang mintain." kata Itachi yang jadi alay.

"Ciyush lu?"" Kakuzu jadi ikut ikutan alay gara-gara ngedenger sesuatu yang 'gratis'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Besoknya anggota akatsuki yang komplak itu pun pergi rame-rame ke konser adenya Itachi. Mereka udah dikasih tiket gratis sama Itachi tadi malem yang langsung dibagiin satu-satu.

"Eh, si onta arab mane?" tanya Pein pas udah masuk halaman konser lapangan Konoha baru nyadar anak buahnya kurang 1 ekor (?). Ya si Kakuzu ternyata ketinggalan, pasti gara-gara kelamaan ngitung duit yang mau dia simpen di kolong kasur. Secara rumah kan kosong jadi dia harus pinter-pinter nyimpen tuh duit biar ga diambil kucing (?)

_'Oh Oh ppareul saranghae_

_Ah ah ah ah manhi manhihae'_

Tiba-tiba ada ringtone SNSD yang judulnya 'OH' dan semua jadi pada nengok ke Itachi, jelas aja semua pada tau kalo Itachi itu fansnya SNSD. Dengan tampang yang dibikin se-cool mungkin Itachi mulai melihat hapenya yang ternyata ada yang meneleponnya. Belum sempet si empunya hape bilang 'hallo' suara diseberang sana udah kedengeran kaya geledek.

"Woy! ente dimane? ane udah di depan gerbang Konoha nih!" (sejak kapan Kakuzu jadi ke-arab-araban kaya gini? XD) sembur Kakuzu yang ternyata baru nyampe di depan gerbang. Untung aja Kakuzu pake cadar, jadi kuahnya ga kena orang-orang yang lewat.

"Buset dah, kita udah di dalem nih buruan masuk! bentar lagi mulai! tut tut tut.." tanpa basa-basi Itachi langsung matiin hapenya.

Ga lama semuanya pun berkumpul dan langsung duduk di tempat VVIP paling depan yang khusus dipesen sama Itachi.

.

.

.

.

Acara pun langsung dimulai. Semua penonton bersorak sorai menyambut penampilan band yang dianggotai 4 orang itu. Ada yang nge-drum, Cowok rambut pirang kaya orang bule tapi ada kumis-kumis tipis kaya kucing garong (?) itu namanya Naruto. Terus yang main piano rambut item kaya buah nanas lagaknya males-malesan kayanya dimukanya udah ketulis 'mati segan hidup ogah' *plok* itu namanya Shikamaru. Yang satu lagi megang gitar senyum-senyum sendiri ga jelas sambil melambaikan tangan ala miss universe (?) itu namanya Sai. Dan yang terakhir cowok yang jadi vokalis sambil megang bass, bertampang cool punya rambut yang? hum acak-acakan juga hampir mirip kaya Itachi! Ya itulah adenya Itachi yang selama ini dia banggakan saudara-saudara!*plak XD* namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Itachi ngejelasin panjang lebar ke Hime tentang kesukaan Sasuke sampe ukuran sepatunya berapa (-_- ga penting). Pertunjukan pun dimulai...

"Selamat sore semua..." sapa Sasuke se-cool mungkin pada para penonton yang dominan cewek itu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! SASU-SENPAIIII!" para cewek-cewek langsung ribut, ada yang pingsan, mimisan, sampe kejang-kejang ngedenger suara sapaan Sasuke.

"ok, malem ini kita akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang berjudul... THE BEGINNING"

"KYAAAA!"

semua pun langsung terdiam ketika Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan suara emasnya buat nyanyi

.

_Just give me a reason_

_To keep my heart beating_

_Don't worry it's safe right here in my arms_

_As the world falls apart around us_

_All we can do is hold on, hold on_

_Take my hand_

_And bring me back_

_I risk everything if it's for you_

_I whisper into the night_

_Telling me it's not my time and don't give up_

_I've never stood up before this time_

_Demo yuzurenai mono itta kono te wo hanasanai _

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" semua penonton mulai ribut dan menikmati konsernya itu, ga terkecuali anggota akatsuki. Hidan mulai geleng-geleng ngikutin musiknya, Pein sama Tobi goyang-goyang gaje sementara Deidara...

"D-Duh... g-gue ke toilet dulu ya, kebelet nih" katanya yang langsung ngacir ke belakang. Ternyata Deidara udah mimisan ngeliat Sasuke yang bener-bener tebar pesona dari tadi sampe-sampe lalet yang ngedeketin Kisame jadi gantian ngedeketin Sasuke (?)

"Ade gue geto lochhh!" Saut Itachi bangga diantara keramaian penonton.

"Ga nyangka gue chi, adek lu keren banget tapi kenapa kakaknya kaya gini yak?" kata Sasori yang disambut deathglare dari Itachi.

.

_So stand up, stand up (Just gotta keep on running)_

_Wake up, wake up (Just tell me how I can)_

_Never give up_

_Kuru wa shimi hodo setsunai _

_Just tell me why baby_

_They might call me crazy_

_For saying I'd fight until there is no more_

_Urei wo fukunda senkougankou wa kankakiteki shoudou_

_Blinded, I can't see the end_

_So where do I begin?_

_._

Semuanya pada jingkrak-jingkrak ga karuan saat Sasuke nyanyi bagian reefnya yang nge-rock abis! apalagi Kisame dengan lincah dia muter-muterin pedang samehadanya udah kaya lagi pertunjukan akrobat (?). Pertunjukan pun selesai dan emang konsernya sangat menarik meskipun banyak korban berjatuhan karena terpesona oleh anggota band itu. Usai pertunjukan Itachi ngajak anggota akatsuki ke belakang panggung ya,,, ini kan tujuan utamanya ngenalin Sasuke ke Hime. Ternyata di sana udah ngumpul Sasuke plus temen-temennya yang tadi manggung lagi pada istirahat.

"Sasuke!" penggil Itachi pas ngeliat Sasuke.

"Eh? Aniki, lu tadi nonton gue?" tanya Sasuke yang ngehampiri Itachi dan yang lainnya.

" -_- gue kan tadi paling depan masa lu kaga liat gue! lagian kan semalem juga gue yang minta dipesenin tiketnya sama elu!pikun.." kata Itachi sambil ngejitak Sasuke.

"Aduduh... iya iya maap gue lupa, maklumlah ade lu ini kan sibuk banget jadi suka lupa hehehe"

"Alesan... eh iya ada yang mau gue kenalin nih ke elu. nih temen-temen gue di Akatsuki"

"Oh,,,"Sasuke cuma ber-oh ketika ngeliat cowok-cowok dekil yang dibilang temen kakaknya itu.

"Oia, kalo yang ini juga temen gue namanya Himeka"

"Salam kenal..." kata Himeka sambil tersenyum

"Cantik kaaaan?" bisik Itachi ke Sasuke pake muka mesum. Sasuke cuma bermuka datar yang udah ngerti kelakuan kakaknya yang ternyata juga sama mesumnya kaya Pein.

"Sasuke-kun! eh, ada tamu ya? siapa sas?" tanya Naruto yang dateng&langsung ngerangkul pundak Sasuke.

"Oh...ini kakak gue Nar" kata Sasuke ngenalin Itachi, Itachi senyum sok cool bangga jadi kakak Sasuke

"Aniki... ini Naruto, _Uke_ gue" kata Sasuke.

"UUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPUAAAAAAAAH!" semuanya pada melohok ngedenger pernyataan Sasuke barusan. Sementara Itachi langsung kejang-kejang, pingsan kena serangan jantung mendadak karena ngedenger pengakuan adek tercintanya yang bikin dia malu di depan temen-temennya itu. Siapa yang kaga malu kalo ternyata cowok seganteng Sasuke, adeknya sendiri malah punya _Uke_ =.=

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Itachi di bawa ke rumah sakit, pas abis dari rumah sakit anggota akatsuki yang lain kembali ke markasnya.

"Mudah-mudahan si keriput kaga kenapa-kenapa yak" kata Kisame yang kuatir.

"Iya, dah jangan mati dolo! utang dia sama gue masih banyak!" kata Kakuzu. Buset dah temen lagi sekarat malah mikirin utang (?)

"Kaga kenapa-kenapa, kata dokter dia cumak shock" jawab Hidan.

'Ah... tapi kenapa yang jadi ukenya Sasuke malah si kucing garong sih! cakepan juga gue, coba kalo ketemu gue duluan pasti Sasuke bakal naksir gue' pikir Deidara dalem hati.

"Hum... yaudah Hime, gue anter pulang yuk udah malem" tawar Pein yang tiba-tiba jadi orang baik.

ternyata Hime dari tadi nundukin kepala itu nahan tangis, dia ngerasa bersalah soalnya ini semua kan gara-gara dia yang minta dicariin pacar eh,, malah jadi kaya begini.

"Maaf ya... semuanya gara-gara aku.." kata Hime yang tau-tau udah nangis bombay lagi.

"Ga kok ini kan salahnya si Sasuke bukan salah Hime" kata Sasori penuh dengan kelembutaaaaan

"Yaudah! aku ga mau pacar-pacaran lagi! huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" kata Hime yang langsung bangkit dari duduknya terus lari menuju pintu keluar.

Disaat yang bersamaan ada Tobi yang lagi bawa jus jeruk buat para anggota akatsuki yang lain

"Tobi anak baik bawain jus jeruk niiiiih siapa yang ma-"kata-kata Tobi jadi kepotong soalnya ketubruk sama Hime yang lagi lari.

"Kyaaa!" Alhasil mereka berdua jatuh ke lantai dengan posisi Hime di atas badan Tobi. 'Kretek..kretek..'

dan berhasil membuat topeng yang dipake si Tobi retak dan pecah.

"To-tobi?" tanya Hime pas ngeliat muka aslinya Tobi yang unyu-unyu (?)dibalik topeng yang selama ini belum pernah dia liat.

"Aduuduh,,, sakit Hime,,," keluh Tobi

"Oh... ma-maaf" kata Hime yang langsung bangun. Semua anggota akatsuki pun langsung keluar karena ngedenger suara-suara aneh (?)

"Kenapa? ada apa Hime? kamu ga papa?" kata Pein yang sok sok kuatir padahal si Tobi yang kesakitan, sedangkan Hime yang ditanya malah diem aja sambil nunduk nutupin mukanya yang udah merah semerah jambu mede (?)

"Hu-huweeeeeeeee... topeng Tobi senpai! topengnya ancuuuuuuuuuuuur!" Tobi malah ngerengek ngeliat topengnya yang ancur, tapi langsung disambut pelototan Pein yang langsung bikin Tobi diem.

"Ma-maaf ya Tobi... nanti aku ganti deh.." kata Hime.

"Eh?e-enggak papa kok Hime-chan,"kata Tobi yang jadi ga enak.

"Hum,,, tapi kalo boleh jujur, kayaknya Tobi lebih bagus ga usah pake toprng deh, Tobi manish!" kata Hime yang langsung nyengir.

"Eh? yang bener?"

"Hu'um! akan lebih manis kalo Tobi... mau jadi pacarku!" *GUBRAK* semua anggota akatsuki pada kejengkang ngedengernya.

"Ohh... yaudah kalo gitu Tobi mau deh!" jawab Tobi dengan begonya atau pura-pura bego(?)

"Yay! ayank Tobi! xixixixixi" kata Hime yang langsung meluk Tobi dan membuat semua anggota akatsuki mikir gileeeeeee si Tobi anak baik bener-bener dapet duren jatoh! atau... si Hime aja yang matanya picek mau pacaran sama Tobi? kalo gitu dari awal harusnya mereka ga usah susah-susah nyariin dia pacar kalo tipenya kayak Tobi! *plak* Yasudahlah..~

*FIN*

XDDD akhirnya selesai juga! mohon kritik n sarannya ya...thankyou.. :3


End file.
